The Cat of Pinkerton
by awesomest99er
Summary: A new student comes to Pinkerton, and she's not normal. Let's just hope she's nothing like Pervy...
1. Chapter 1

**Shippings: Van X Big Bert. (There won't be too much, but it's definitely there.)**

* * *

><p>The car stopped, and Katya climbed out. She pulled her suitcase out of the car and watched it drive off.<p>

'Goodbye,' Katya thought, waving.

She looked at the open gates of the school, where a ton of other students were running in. THEY were just returning to another school year. Katya was new, and she didn't know anyone. That would have been stressful for just a normal human, but Katya was a little...different.

"So how was staying here for three months with Mr. Sopper?" a boy with red hair, big glasses, and freckles asked.

"It was fine," a blonde boy replied.

Katya turned and looked at another group of students. From the way they spoke and that they kept flipping their hair and putting on make-up, Katya assumed the group was popular in the school. Katya decided to avoid them.

"Good, you're here!" Mr. Sopper walked up to Katya. She recognized him from when she visited the school two weeks earlier.

"Hi," Katya mumbled.

"You remember everything from the tour, right?" Mr. Sopper asked.

Katya nodded.

"Good, good. If you have any questions, just look for me or Miss Macbeth." Mr. Sopper pointed to a woman lurking in the corner. She had a large, pointy nose, huge glasses, and purple hair tied into a bun on the top of her head. Katya thought the woman looked suspicious and a little bit scary, too.

"Oh, and if you need help with school, you can probably ask Trixie, Newton, or Cathy." Mr. Sopper pointed to the people in turn.

Trixie was African-American with long brown hair, green eyes, and a red headband. Newton was that red-headed boy Katya saw earlier. Cathy seemed nice. She had blonde pigtails, green eyes, and red glasses.

Katya nodded again, and Mr. Sopper left. Katya took a seat on a bench and stared at birds chirping on a branch. She was thinking so hard that it took a few seconds for Katya to realize that everyone was going into the school and a few more seconds to realize why. Katya hurried to catch up with the group of students. Everyone crowded in the main corridor of Pinkerton. Mr. Sopper stood in front of the crowd with a microphone, and Miss Macbeth lurked in the back. Katya avoided looking at the teacher.

There was a loud feedback noise from the microphone. Katya cringed, placing both hands on the top of her head. Mr. Sopper moved the microphone a little, tapped it a few times, cleared his throat. "Welcome back to Pinkerton! And for some of you, welcome to Pinkerton for the first time!"

Katya knew she was the only new student. Sopper probably didn't want to put her on the spot or something like that.

"We're always thrilled to have students come here for the first time and come back to Pinkerton."

By the expression on Miss Macbeth's face, she didn't agree.

"We don't have school today so you can get settled in your dorms. Your dorm numbers are posted on the billboard." There was more loud feedback, so Mr. Sopper just turned off the microphone and ended the speech.

Katya glanced at the billboard before hurrying to her dorm. She closed the door behind her, pulled the curtains of the window closed, and took off her black hood. Katya looked at her brown cat ears in the mirror. The reason she was weird. The reason she had to wear hats and hoods all the time. Sighing, Katya pulled her tail out from her pants and started to unpack her things. She put a comforter on the bed, stuck a poster of an anime cat person to the wall, and put a few pictures on the little table. One was of her family, all of them showing the cat ears and tails they had. Another was a picture of their pet cat, Furball.

Someone knocked on the door. Quickly, Katya put her tail back in her pants and pulled on her hood. Then she opened the door, trying to act casual. Trixie, Newton, and two other people were there. One was that blonde boy Newton was talking to, and another was a pale girl with short white hair and headphones.

"Um...Hi." Katya blew some chocolate-brown hair from her face.

"Hi," Newton said. His voice was a little bit nasal. "We heard you were new to this school, so we just wanted to welcome you to Pinkerton!"

Everyone offered their own version of greeting.

"I'm Newton," Newton said.

Trixie made a genuine smile. "I'm Trixie."

"My name's Vin," the blonde boy said.

"Zero," the pale girl added gruffly.

Katya smiled a little. "I'm Katya." She looked around nervously.

"Well...We just wanted to welcome you here," Trixie said. "Bye!"

"Bye."

Everyone left. Katya closed the door and leaned against it. 'That was a close one,' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Does anyone know the square root of...Um..." Miss Macbeth closed her eyes rubbed her chin. "Two thousand one hundred and fifty-seven?!"

Katya groaned. If math was like this all year, she'd definitely fail.

"Ma'am?" Cathy raised her hand.

"What?!" Miss Macbeth spat, jumping on top of Cathy's desk.

Cathy looked up at the towering figure of Miss Macbeth. "I don't think we can figure that out without a calculator," Cathy squeaked. Clearly she-and everyone else in Pinkerton-was afraid of Miss Macbeth.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their things and hurried out of the classroom as quickly as they possible. Miss Macbeth glared at the students as they left. Mr. Sopper's class was much more easy. Apparently, he taught the rest of the classes. That meant less Miss Macbeth. Katya didn't mean to be rude, but Miss Macbeth was annoying, creepy, and bratty.

The class passed by quickly. Before Katya knew it, the bell rang for lunch. Katya walked to the cafeteria. The machine that made lunch was complicated and very confusing, and it didn't help that Katya didn't use much technology in the first place. She squinted at the buttons and pressed the one with her face on it. A plate of fish and chips and a glass of water came out on the conveyor belt. Puzzled, Katya picked up her meal and looked for a place to sit. Maybe in the corner, or in the phone booth, or outside, or in the library-

"Over here!" someone called.

Katya turned. Trixie waved at her and pulled another chair to the table they were sitting at. Katya smiled, hurrying over to the table.

"Thanks," she said, climbing into the tall chair. "I honestly didn't know where to sit. You guys are really nice."

Well, Zero seemed kind of annoyed, but she always looked like that.

Katya stopped talking and ate. She loved fish for obvious reasons.

"How do you like Pinkerton?" Vin asked.

Katya swallowed her food and shrugged. "It's cool, but Miss Macbeth is annoying and kinda scary."

"She's always like that," Zero said without looking up from her sushi. "You'll get used to it."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"This week, we're going to try to use the three R's as much as possible," Mr. Sopper said.<p>

Miss Macbeth listened in on the lesson as usual.

"The three R's are reduce, reuse, and recycle," Mr. Sopper continued.

Miss Macbeth, who thought the lesson was stupid, rolled her eyes. "Everybody knows the three R's. I use them all the time. I.._reduce_ children's happiness. I _reuse_ old punishments. I...hmmm...I can _recycle_ old machines and plans that I've used!"

Suddenly, an idea popped into Miss Macbeth's head (which is a very rare thing seen in the wild).

"That's it!" Miss Macbeth picked up the fishbowl of her pet fish, Vaughner. "I can _recycle_ and _reuse_ old plans and machines of mine to _reduce_ the happiness of the students! Oh, I love the three R's! They're marvelous! Simply marvelous!"

* * *

><p>Miss Macbeth dropped a heavy box of machinery parts salvaged from her old inventions.<p>

"Hmmm...Perhaps I can use the cat-and-mouse thing again? Or the robot rabbits? Maybe I could use some more of that voodoo shampoo..."

Vaughner swam through a pipe that connected to another one of his fishbowls. He definitely did NOT want Miss Macbeth to take off more of his scales.

"Or I can use _all_ of them!" Macbeth began plotting her complicated scheme. She had a wonderfully evil plan that would surely work.

* * *

><p>Katya rolled over in bed. Nightmares haunted her mind. She dreamed everyone found out her secret, and she was being banished from society Then a freak-show circus took her in. But Katya was terrified of the clowns. It didn't help that one of their routines involved juggling flaming chainsaws.<p>

Katya woke in a cold sweat. An odd smell was in the air. Katya pulled her hat on tighter and looked around. No clowns. No flaming chainsaw. No one knew her secret. It was all just a terrible nightmare.

What a weird dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't think of an original evil scheme, so I just made Miss Macbeth help the world by terrorizing children. :P**

* * *

><p>"I couldn't sleep at all last night," Trixie complained. "I kept dreaming about Tick-Tock!"<p>

"Who's that?" Katya asked.

Trixie shuddered. "It's basically just a giant metro gnome..."

Katya looked confused.

"It's complicated."

"My fear is way worse than that," Zero said.

"Nothing's scary about a giant wet chicken!" Vin argued.

"Well it's not like I'm dreaming about Miss Macbeth being my _mommy_!" Zero growled. She gripped her fork tightly as if she wanted to stab someone with it.

"Okay, stop," Trixie said. "We all have our fears. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"This reminds me of Halloween," Newton said. He looked at Katya. "Miss Macbeth used this weird thing that gave everyone nightmares. Then it started to come true!"

"Guess she was getting festive for Halloween?" Katya shrugged.

"This is very bad," Trixie muttered.

Newton, Trixie, Zero, and Vin looked at each other as if they knew something that Katya did not.

'This is one thing I hate about being a new student,' Katya thought. 'I don't know anything that's going on!'

"Ma'am, where's Mr. Sopper?" some random student asked.

Miss Macbeth smiled sweetly at the student, but it came off more as sadistic and hiding anger. "He's...gone. On a business trip! But that's nothing to worry about now. You're all safe in my care."

Katya didn't like the idea of that.

* * *

><p>"When you finish your dinner," Miss Macbeth announced, "you are all to take a nice, long shower!"<p>

Katya narrowed her eyes. That woman was up to something...

"Don't do it," Vin whispered. "Last time something like this happened, everyone turned into zombies!"

Katya stared at Vin.

"I'm not joking. It really happened!"

"Um...Okay. I wasn't really gonna take a shower anyways." Katya tugged her hood tighter. "I do have to urinate though." Katya left, thinking, 'Did I really just say _urinate_ in front of them?!'

When Katya was washing her hands, she smelled something odd. The same smell from the nightmares. Fear gripped Katya's chest. Dark purple mist swirled around the bathroom. Suddenly, some sort of black-and-white blob thing with clown make-up and a flaming chainsaw slid out of the stall. Katya screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out of the bathroom. She was still screaming when she reached the table where she usually sat to eat.

"What happened?!" Trixie exclaimed.

"THERE WAS A BLOB THINGY DRESSED AS A CLOWN WITH A FLAMING CHAINSAW!" Katya screamed. Everyone looked in her direction.

"What did the...blob look like?" Vin asked.

"Um...It was dark...and it had bright white circles for eyes! And...um..." Katya closed her eyes, trying to remember. "It had white flecks, too."

"Definitely the voodoo zombies," Trixie said. "Did it touch you?"

Katya shook her head. "I ran as soon as I saw it."

"We have to go..." Trixie paused for a few seconds. "...Work on homework. See you later."

"Bye." Katya, who suddenly lost her appetite, stared at her food in fear.


End file.
